In Thee I Trust
by way2cool4uXX
Summary: He barged into my life without warning, and he played with my mind for his endeavours. He was loyal to a fault; he freed me. Before him, I had nothing. Now I have everything - but somehow, somewhere along the way, he has taken all of me. -1600s AU-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I haven't posted anything in a while, but recently I've gotten really into the Vampire Diaries and then this fic happened. Because Elijah is sexy. Yush :3

Just to clarify a few things: this is set in the 1600s when, as I've presumed, Klaus is hunting for Katherine. And since Elijah promised to help him, he is helping him. You could consider it AU, although I personally wouldn't say so, because I don't know what happened to Elijah/Klaus/Katherine over that time period.

Maybe it is a little AU. Consider yourselves warned :D

This is very much an Elijah romance. Because Elijah is sexy. Need I say more?

I have taken a few artistic liberties with effects of compulsion/time period speech and so on and so forth. Please do not point out the tiniest mistakes (such as "this person was born ten years later" or "corsets actually weren't painful, it's a myth" because the likelihood is, I know that. And even if I don't I probably won't correct it because it has no impact on the story.

If it has an impact on the story, feel free to point it out!

A massive thank you to my beta, Tinkernat, who beta'ed this chapter twice. TWICE, ya'll. Tinkernat, you're the best and I hope you know that :*

Disclaimer: do we need to do this? Guys, I do not own nuthin' apart from any OCs and the plot.

Yush, that about covers it :3

* * *

_"You cared about her, didn't you?"_

_"It's a common mistake, I'm told; it's one I won't make again."_

* * *

"Oh, mother, this farthingale is awful! Why did you not have it made of whale bone?" I resisted the urge to snort at the young lady's petty complaints. She did not know the meaning of awful; however, following my father's instructions acutely, I did not utter a word about it. _If you speak, it will only display your lack of education,_ I repeated his words in my head like a mantra, despite every bone in my body protesting against the silence. I had never been content to be silenced, and this ball was almost like a gag in my mouth.

The occasion was to celebrate the completion of major alterations to Kingston Lacy, manor of Henry Bankes. His wife, Frances Bankes, had organised the event, inviting over 150 guests; the party and dancing was to take place all night, with dinner (very unusually) at 1am.

"Genevieve? Are you paying attention?"

I sighed tiredly. No, I had not been paying attention to my fiancée's ridiculous soliloquy, and now I would surely be reprimanded for it.

"I apologise, Phillip," I smiled tightly, "the newest medical discoveries do not interest me."

"Apparently," Phillip smacked his lips unhappily, "although I cannot fathom why you are not fascinated by William Harvey and his discovery of blood circulation."

"Blood circulation is not knowledge I will be needing in life," I replied truthfully, but Henry was no longer listening.

"There are some people I would like to meet," he placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek, "you won't do anything silly while I'm gone, will you?" I grit my teeth at his patronising tone.

"Of course not," The right smile was still on my face when Phillip disappeared in the sea of people.

My thoughts were swiftly directed elsewhere when I felt a sharp pain in my ribs from the too-tight corset. A smooth, tight, conical satin bodice with a dropped shoulder encircled my torso like a snake. Slashed sleeves were caught with jewelled clasps over voluminous chemise sleeves; naturally, the dress wasn't mine. As a daughter of a mere cloth merchant, I couldn't afford much, and if it wasn't for the kindness of a close friend I would not be on the west side of London at all.

"My lady," a man's voice startled me out of my thoughts, "I do not believe we have been introduced."

"No, my lord," I bowed immediately, realising he was nobility.

"Please," I could almost sense him smiling, even though I did not look at his face, "there is no need for this. Will you tell me your name?"

"Genevieve," I took his words as a dismissal and stood from the curtsy, finally catching a glimpse of his features. He stood much taller than me, and was a very handsome man. His defined jaw and high cheekbones gave way to absolutely mesmerising hazel eyes; and above those, rested two dark brown eyebrows - one of which was arched questioningly.

"Genevieve _Tailor_," I quickly amended, chastising myself for forgetting my place.

"You are not of the nobility, then," it was more of a statement, and I cursed in my head yet again. _You will only display a lack of education,_ my father had said, and clearly I had already done just that.

"No, my lord," I agreed, shifting nervously. Most men in high society did not want to associate themselves with the working class women, and I prepared myself for harsh rejection.

"Marvellous," he said to my surprise, "finally someone interesting at this ridiculously stuffy social gathering."

"Interesting?" I blurted out before I could stop myself, and hastily added, "I am only a poor girl, my lord. There is nothing interesting about me." His eyes twinkled a little as he looked at me.

"Ah, but you are a poor girl at a party for the nobility," he flashed a quick smile, "and that makes you _very_ interesting."

"May I ask your name?" I inquired boldly, his happiness somehow contagious.

"You certainly may, Genevieve," he replied with cheek, "but I will give it to you only if you agree for a walk." My smile widened almost involuntarily as he politely offered his arm, but a small voice in my head reminded me that I was here with someone else today.

"I would be honoured," I finally teased when I spotted Phillip dancing with one of the more charming ladies; clearly he was not interested in me tonight. Perhaps it would not be so bad to seek the company of another.

Mind made up, I gently weaved my arm through his and we made our way out into the gardens in companionable silence.

The gardens (if one could even call hectares of land "gardens") were a grand mix of wild fields and carefully trimmed hedges. In daylight, it was said that green laced with gold stretched out as far as the eye could see. Roses blossomed along the cobbled pathways, which in turn led to a tall maze, proudly situated in the middle of the acres of land.

As it was, however, night time, I did not get to see this beauty. The land was bathed in shadow for a long while we walked, arm in arm, away from the trodden path and into the hills beyond.

Finally the harvest moon, dusted with rust, slowly made its way to the centre of the sky. It seemed so intimately bound with the land, and broke the unwavering darkness that had by then all but enveloped us. Crisp air cooled my warm skin, and I closed my eyes to better enjoy the breeze.

_This_ was something I could grow accustomed to - not those overcrowded rooms full of "noble" folk.

"It seems that I have made a promise to you," the mysterious man finally spoke, stopping far away from any stray partygoers.

"It seems that you have," I replied quietly, gazing up at him through my eyelashes.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson," he unlinked our arms and turned so that I was facing him, "and I am a vampire."

* * *

Sooooo what did ya'll think? Please drop a review or favourite if you enjoyed, because every review and favourite makes me smile and jump around uncontrollably like a little girl :3

I will attempt to update weekly, on Sundays, but that all depends on both mine and my beta's schedule. For now, weekly it is!


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, a massive thank you to Lisa Miles, chhavi, Shirley and LemonyPerson for the reviews! Chazza, aka Charlotte, never do that again :D **

**Also another massive thank you to everyone who favourited/followed :3 I'm always more motivated to write when I know someone out there is enjoying my story! **

**This chapter is unfortunately super short, because it just seemed right to end it where I did, but the next one will be much longer. Pinky promise :3**

**Disclaimer: maaaaan, again? Not mine. Unfortunately :c**

* * *

_It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways._

* * *

I blinked, confused, and made to step away, but he suddenly had my shoulders in a vice-like grip.

"Let me go!" Growing up with three brothers had taught me a thing or two, but before I could even begin to defend myself he looked into my eyes and spoke.

"You will not move," his pupils shrunk a little, "and you will not shout." At once I felt all my will to call out melt away, and I stopped struggling. I couldn't understand my own actions, but I knew I had to _stop_.

"I will not move," I echoed his earlier words, "and I will not shout."

"Good girl," he slowly let go of my shoulders, and despite something nagging me to walk away I obediently stay put.

"What do you want with me?" My voice shook a little, but I refused to show my fear.

"Information about a certain friend of yours," he said coolly, "I believe her name is Katerina Petrova."

"I will not tell you anything, demon," I spat defiantly, and he tutted as if talking to a bothersome child.

"Now, now, Genevieve," he tilted my chin so that I was forced to look at him again, "you are making this far more difficult than it needs to be."

"I won't-"

"Tell me all you know of your friend Katerina," he interrupted, and immediately all my inhibitions vanished.

"You must mean Katherine," the words just slipped out of my mouth, as much as I didn't want them to, "she and I are very close. For a while she lived with my family, although she now has the affections of a wealthy lord and stays at his estate. It is in fact because of her that I was allowed to attend today at all."

"Katherine," Elijah muttered to himself, "how unimaginative."

"There's more," I said before I could stop myself, "I meet with her every Sunday. We talk, and go to church."

"To church?" Elijah chuckled as if I'd just said something incredibly funny. "Well she has certainly acquired a sense of humour."

"She was meant to be here tonight," that certainly got Elijah's attention, "but said she could not make it, and asked me to take her place."

"How unfortunate," he remarked, then looked me in the eyes one final time, "thank you, Genevieve. You have been most helpful, and as a reward I shall not kill you."

"Thank you," I muttered, slight sarcasm lacing my tone.

"You will now leave your betrothed and go home." Elijah continued. "Take a carriage, but do not say a word about this conversation to anyone. Lie if you must."

"Yes," I agreed immediately, and gathered the skirts of my expensive borrowed dress, "goodbye." A slight smirk graced his face.

"Until we meet again."

* * *

**A/N: I have one more thank you to give, and that would be to my lovely, lovely beta Tinkernat who is always there when I bombard her with emails :3 **

**Please review/favourite if you enjoyed, and have yourselves a wonderful day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Darn it's Monday. I'm sorry D: **

**In other news, thank you guys so much for all those follows/favourites/reviews! They mean the world to me :3**

* * *

_"You came back."_

_"I always come back."_

* * *

I walked in a daze, not even entirely sure why I was walking. All I knew is that I had to get home straight away. _Straight away._

"Call me a carriage," I breathlessly ordered the servant at the door. He eyed me strangely, but nonetheless not one minute later a carriage rolled up the cobbled road.

"Where to, ma'am?" The coachman asked cheerfully, as if not noticing my frenzy.

"Home," my bottom lip trembled, "take me home."

"I will, ma'am," the coachman replied dutifully, "if you would be so kind as to tell me where your home is." I could barely comprehend his words, but I mumbled something I hoped was my address; I was beyond the point of caring.

Vampire, he had said. A vampire? The thought itself was ludicrous, and yet there was no doubt in my mind that Elijah Mikaelson was a creature of the night.

I had heard stories, of course. Dark stories, of foul, blood-drinking demons who preyed on just about anybody they wanted. Unstoppable entities, rebuked by no one and feared by whole lands. Stories of cold blooded murderers who lured their victims in with their eyes; I never believed them to be true, but now the fear threatened to overtake me.

The moon once again disappeared, leaving the road ahead almost pitch black, but I recognised the east side of London with ease. It was a dangerous place for a lone woman, especially at this time of night, but now it seemed much safer than the grand mansions of the west. A silly notion; after all, no magical barrier would protect me here.

But here was home, and home felt safe.

"Ma'am?" The coachman's entirely too happy face appeared in the window as the carriage rolled to a bumpy stop.

"Thank you," I did not look at him, quickly stepping out and hurrying over to my porch instead. Three loud knocks, and then after a pause another one, was to signal that it was me outside.

Shuffling could be heard, undoubtedly my father navigating the house in the dark, and then a slither of light appeared. Relief replaced the blinding panic I was feeling.

"Genevieve? Why, I did not expect you until tomorrow!" My father's surprised voice greeted me, and the warmth of my house instantly welcomed me.

"I was not having fun," at least that much was true, "and I need to see Katherine."

"Whatever is the matter?" I cursed my tactless approach to the situation - raising my father's concern was not something I needed.

"Nothing, papa," I assured, carefully arranging my face into a smile, "I missed her company at the ball today." That was also true, and for some reason I felt relief at not having to lie.

But why would I lie?

"Oh, Genny," my father chuckled, completely oblivious to my inner monologue, "tomorrow is Sunday, and you will see her, as you do every week."

"I know, papa," I sighed, wishing I could tell him everything I heard. But then again, why couldn't I? Frowning, I tried to collect my thoughts.

"Papa, I-" as soon as I began speaking, unwanted words wormed into my brain, overwhelming me until they were all I could think of. Lie if you must.

_Lie if you must._

Lie.

Lie, lie, _lie._

"I'm really tired," I finally finished, closing my eyes in frustration.

"Of course, Genevieve," my father said kindly, "go rest."

"Yes, but I met a man today..." I grit my teeth, desperately trying to tell the truth, but no matter how hard I tried I could not force the words out.

"So that's what this is all about?" My father looked at me sadly, "you know you are betrothed, my darling." I shook my head in protest, some light blonde hair falling out the updo they were in.

"I know," Ungracefully, I dropped down onto a shabby, wooden kitchen chair, "that is not what I meant."

My father cheered up considerably, and sat on a stool opposite.

"Very well then," he placed his hands on his thighs, "what did you mean?"

But I couldn't tell him. Instead, I guiltily fabricated another lie, and then for good measure added that Phillip had been wonderful company all evening. I even told him about the walk in the garden; all the while not speaking of Elijah.

My father had then left the room clearly content, while I tiredly climbed up the stairs and sat down in front of the mirror. A small sigh left my mouth; it was time to remove my corset.

In a strange way, it helped. The soft, repetitive feel of satin between my fingers calmed my mind, as much of a struggle as the fabric proved to be. More affluent ladies would have a servant to help. I had to make do with my own hands.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," I inhaled sharply, hearing the all too familiar voice. His reflection appeared in the mirror, and he slowly walked towards me, hands behind his back.

"Elijah," I looked down nervously, feeling his dexterous fingers undo the laces, "when you said we would meet again, I did not think it to be so soon."

"So we have abandoned titles then?" He smirked a little, "just as well; we will be seeing much more of each other."

"You are not worthy of a title," I rebutted angrily, "you're a monster!"

"Yes, I am," he said quietly, "and though this may not mean much to you, I do not enjoy using your friendship with Katherine for my schemes."

"You're right," his hands slid to the lowest ribbons of the corset, and I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks, "it does not mean much to me."

"I have told you what I am, Genevieve," the last lace came undone, "and I have told you what it is I am looking for." He then grabbed my chin between his thumb and forefinger, "make sure that you and Katherine make it to church tomorrow. Now forget this conversation, and forget that I was ever here." Within a flash he was gone, and I stood alone in my room, unaware of all that had happened. For a second I was confused as to what I was doing, but the confusion passed within seconds.

"What in the-" I looked back in the mirror to resume the tedious process of undoing my corset, only to realise it was already undone. My eyebrows knotted together; I must've been more tired than I thought.

Swiftly the layers of fabric fell to the ground and I slipped into my nightdress as a cold breeze made me shiver. The window was open - uneasily I walked over and pulled it down when a knock startled me.

"Come in, papa," I took a deep breath to slow down my heart, and turned to face my father.

"I thought you might need some warm tea," he said, a little awkwardly, and placed the tray down on my bed.

"Thank you," Surprised, I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, although the gesture was, from him, unheard of.

"Just make sure you drink it all," with that, he was gone, and after silently sipping the tea I also fell into an restless sleep.

* * *

**Yush. Done :3**

**Massive thank you, as always, to my lovely beta Tinkernat. Because she's the only one who reads and nitpicks and this story is basically alive because of her. **

**Please favourite or drop a review if you enjoyed, I love hearing your feedback! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe, well scrap the Sundays then... between studying and working and volunteering I have very little time to do anything. **

**Thank you very much for all the reviews/favourites/follows, they keep me going :)**

**Just one more little thing -_ if you have a pressing question, please don't leave it as a review - PM me instead :)_ I always reply! **

* * *

_What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?_

* * *

"I trust you had a good time at the ball yesterday?" Katherine Pierce, a beautiful woman and my closest friend, asked conversationally.

"It was most... eye-opening," I forced a smile, "though I'm not entirely sure I see the appeal." Katherine's melodic, bell-like laugh echoed around the parlour.

"In truth, I don't see it either." She glanced at our grand surroundings. "Hmm, or perhaps I do." It was my turn to laugh, although simultaneously guilt raged inside me.

"How is the courting of Duke Kensington?" I asked, trying to distract myself from gloomy thoughts.

"Oh, he is an awful bore." Katherine rolled her eyes. "I much prefer younger men."

"Speaking of men," I began, trying one final time to tell the truth, "there is one whom I met at the ball." Katherine's eyes sparkled.

"Oh really? And who is he?"

"His name was-" I suddenly stopped, and realised that I could not even utter his name, "I don't know what his name was."

"Genevieve!" Katherine teased playfully, "I never took you for _that_ kind of woman!"

"It wasn't like that," I mumbled, embarrassed. Everyone seemed to be assuming that I had somehow become Elijah's mistress, when the reality was quite the opposite.

"No?" Katherine bit her lip, "what was it like then?"

"I can't talk about it," I shook my head, resigned. For whatever reason, I could not bear to tell anybody the truth of that night; for now, it would have to remain hidden.

"But we are friends, Genevieve," Katherine leaned over and looked me in the eyes, "we are best friends. And you can tell me anything, isn't that so?"

"Of course," I agreed, "but there is nothing to tell." As if placated, Katherine sat back.

"Very well then," she smiled, displaying her pearly white teeth, "but the hour is late, and we must get to church on time."

"Yes, we must." I stood up quickly, feeling like going to church was somehow more important than every other Sunday. Was it a special service, or perhaps a baptism? I couldn't recall anything unusual.

"Are you certain that everything is well, Genevieve?" Katherine placed a glove clad hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes. Everything is wonderful," I replied with as much cheer as I could muster, and together we walked towards the door.

"Madame Pierce, will you be requiring a carriage?" A young servant boy asked before we could even set foot on the landing.

"Yes," Katherine replied, "send for the finest coach."

The finest coach was indeed very fine; in fact, I had some suspicions that it might've been the Duke's own carriage, as by the time we arrived at the church a small crowd had gathered.

Now no doubt expecting the Duke himself.

"What a disappointment it must be," I remarked dryly, allowing the coachman to help me out of the velvety interior.

"It is not a disappointment at all," Katherine smiled brilliantly, "is it now?" The question was directed at an older gentleman who stood nearby.

"No," he confirmed, and my eyebrows shot up in surprise. I had been almost certain that the people were not expecting us at all.

"And I am as important, if not more, than the Duke," Katherine continued with that same look in her eyes.

"As important if not more," the man readily agreed, and Katherine turned back to me.

"See? Not a disappointment at all!" Amazed, I followed her into the church and we sat down near the altar. Every Sunday we would sit in the same bench and listen to the service, although Katherine hardly participated; sometimes she would mouth the occasional word, and her eyes would cloud over, as if she was remembering something. I had asked her about it once, but she dismissed me immediately and we never spoke of it again.

After all, everyone was entitled to their own secrets, and perhaps I would never know.

"You have already become royalty, Katherine," I whispered, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her smirk. It wasn't a pleasant look, but I quenched my sudden uneasiness and stood up along with the entire congregation as the priest walked in behind a dozen altar boys.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"Amen." I chorused.

"The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God, and the communion of the Holy Spirit be with you all."

I was about to reply when the door of the church opened with a loud bang.

"Not today I'm afraid, father." My neck craned uncomfortably to see the intruder, but too many people were in the way. Anxious chatter filled the church, echoing around me, as people turned to speak with their neighbours. Some only looked on frightfully; admittedly, I was also a little scared.

"Katerina!" I jumped at the unexpected roar, no longer as keen to see the owner of such a voice.

"You must leave," the priest finally reacted, "we do not want you here." Footsteps reverberated around the church as the man, clearly ignoring the priest, walked down the aisle.

"I'm hurt, father," he chuckled darkly, "and I become much less pleasant to deal with when I am hurt." Faster than I ever thought possible, he was up by the altar; within the next two seconds, a sickly crunching sound could be heard.

Two altar boys fell dead to the ground.

For a short while, everything was still. Then panic took over as people scrambled furiously to the door, desperate to get out. It was a mess; people tripped over people, shoving, pushing, anything to get to safety.

The man, if he even was that, stood over the two dead bodies watching the entire spectacle unfold before him. I looked on in horror as he smirked at us, and then with inhuman speed blocked the exit for all those who tried to run.

"What's the rush?" He smiled unpleasantly, "the service isn't over yet."

Katherine and I were, by now, the only ones left in the benches. I tugged on Katherine's arm; her fists clenched and her lips trembled, as though she was both angry and hysterical, but aside from that she was completely and eerily still.

"Who is this?" I leaned over to whisper, but still she stood motionless as a statue. After a few very elongated seconds, her lips formed one word.

"Niklaus."

Then the carnage began.

* * *

**Oooh, here comes Nik! A massive thank you to my beta Tinkernat who still reads my stuff, because apparently she has nothing better to do with her life ;) **

**Please drop a review/favourite if you enjoyed! It motivates me :3**


End file.
